A Step in the Wrong Direction
by Maplestorm
Summary: After recalling a story she had heard as a kit, FireClan medicine cat apprentice, Longpaw, sets off on an adventure to find the four original Clans and ends up dragging along the OakClan Medicine cat apprentice, Maplepaw, with her. This journey could mean the end of her and her friend.


_**ALLEGIANCES:**_

_**SandClan:**_

Leader: Echostar small gray she-cat with long fur and amber eyes.

Deputy: Honeydrop a yellowish/gold she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Apprentice, Riverpaw

Med. Cat: Iceflower white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Breezefur a black tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Poolpaw

Waterpelt a grey tom with a white underbelly, and blue eyes.

Mistytail a silvery she-cat with a white paw and blue eyes

Paleheart A creme colored she-cat with

Apprentice, Fernpaw

Tinywing a small dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Timberclaw a dark grey tom, with a black tail tip, and green eyes

Petalsong a small she-cat with goldenish yellow fur, with little white specks, blue eyes.

Lightfern a light red, and brown she-cat with yellowish green eyes (she's different)

Apprentice, Littlepaw

Hawkpelt A light brown tom with white paws, and dark blue eyes

Cedartail a dark brown tom tabby with black paws, and green eyes

Apprentice, Applepaw

Falconflight A dark brown tabby with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Fernpaw A light brown she-cat with light amber eyes, and a black tipped tail.

Littlepaw an undersized apprentice with black fur, and amber eyes

Poolpaw a white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Applepaw a deep ginger coloured apprentice, with bright green eyes

Riverpaw a small blueish grey she-cat with blue eyes, and a white tipped tail

Queens:

Blossomtail a small she-cat with a light brown pelt, and hazel eyes (derno) Mother of Timberclaw's kits. (Pinekit, and Sagekit)

Tallivy a long-legged she-cat with a grey pelt, and dark green eyes mother of Falconflight's kits. (Graykit, Sweetkit, and Seedkit)

Emberheart an average sized she-cat with blue eyes, and a whitish grey pelt. Mother to Cedartail's kit. (Snowkit)

Elders:

Leafpelt A small light brown she-cat with a white muzzle, and blue eyes

Frosttail a white she-cat with blue eyes, and a black tipped tail.

Mudtail a dark brown tom with lighter brown patches covering his pelt. Brown eyes. (lot's of brown 8D)

* * *

_**OakClan:**_

Leader: Acornstar- slender, grey and brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Deputy: Redheart- large, orange tom with dark red chest fur with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Lilyshine- small, pale yellow she-cat with white paws with amber eyes

Apprentice, Maplepaw

Warriors:

Dawnpelt- light gray and white she-cat with pale amber eyes

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Pinefoot- brown tabby tom with light gray paws and green eyes

Shrewstripe- brown tom with black stripes and orange eyes

Apprentice, Larchpaw

Gingerflower- pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

Apprentice- Thrushpaw

Runningfoot- slender brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Silverfur- silver and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Stonepaw

Mudfur- long-haired dark brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Swiftpaw

Sunfur- large, yellow and golden tom with pale green eyes

Apprentice, Gorsepaw

Raintail- dark gray tom with white spots covering his pelt with blue eyes

Sootfur- light gray tom with pale green eyes

Apprentice, Morningpaw

Rosetail- small, gray tabby she-cat with an orange and pink tail tip with green eyes

Apprentice, Sweetpaw

Apprentices:

Maplepaw- yellow she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Whitepaw- white and gray she-cat with pale green eyes

Trushpaw- light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Gorsepaw- light brown tom with green eyes

Sweetpaw- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Birdflight- cream colored she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Pinefoot's kits(Darkkit and Owlkit)

Whitetail- white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Sunfur's kits(Icekit)

Willowpelt- pale gray she-cat with a white tipped tail, and pale blue eyes, mother of Shrewstripe's kits(Rockkit, Barkkit, and Ravenkit)

Elders:

Badgerfoot- black she-cat with amber eyes

Smallpelt- small, gray and white tom with yellow eyes

* * *

_**FIRECLAN:**_

Leader: Ravenstar A small sleek skinny black tom, with a white dash on his chest, soft paws, a long sleek white tipped tail, and wide amber eyes

Deputy: Barleyfur short compact tom, with a white-and-black pelt with a plump belly

Med. Cat: Cloverfall a slender brown and black she-cat with curious green eyes

Apprentice, Longpaw

Warriors:

Marshheart small brown she-cat with amber eyes

Lakepelt average sized tom with a bluish-gray pelt. he has green eyes.

Apprentice, Redpaw

Berryfern cream colored she-cat with brown stripes has green eyes

Apprentice, Larchpaw

Brightflower an orange-red she-cat with patches of brown coloring her pelt. She has bright green eyes.

Apprentice, Swiftpaw

Duskfur gray tom with white feet and tail tip has blue eyes

Aspenfall a golden tom with a white underbelly, and blue eyes

Apprentice, Stonepaw

Fernshade slender brown she-cat with amber eyes

Littleflower a small brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Darkwing dark gray tom with green eyes

apprentice, Morningpaw

Flowerfrost A white she-cat with blue eyes.

Amberstream silver she-cat with gray patches has amber eyes

Apprentices:

Redpaw A red she-cat with green eyes. (Let's go with that yeah XD)

Swiftpaw White tom with patches of brown with blue eyes

Larchpaw golden brown she-cat with amber eyes

Morningpaw Pale yellow she-cat with blue eyes, and one white paw (So she can have blue eyes)

Stonepaw gray and black tom with amber eyes

Longpaw A ginger she-cat with long claws, and a white underbelly, with blue eyes

Queens:

Rosethorn a deep ginger coloured she-cat with a white muzzle and blue eyes, Mother to Dusktail's kit (Blazekit)

Olivenose black she-cat with olive colored eyes, mother Darkwing's kits(Mousekit and Cherrykit)

Fawnleap A lithe brown she-cat with amber eyes; mother to Aspenfall's kits ( Goldenkit, Otterkit, Lionkit)

Elders:

Cloudfoot a white tom with blue-gray eyes, and a black tipped tail

Flintfang dark gray tom with amber eyes

Yellowfall a gray she-cat with yellow eyes

* * *

Prologue, Longkit POV:

I wasn't in the mood for play-fighting today. The air outside was cold, and the ground was still damp, from today's rain. Instead I curled up by Cloudfoot, Yellowfur, and Flintfang -the elders- and tried not to get hit by the rain drops dripping from the roof.

"Will you tell me a story?" I ask Cloudfoot, hoping for a yes.

"Now you've come in here time and time again requesting stories, Longkit, so how 'bout you go play with your siblings?"

I shake my head, and Yellowfur says, "You always were rather to yourself."

"Curious too," Cloudfoot adds.

"Am I going to get my story or...?" I ask itching to hear a new story. One that would keep me entertained longer than the one about the the time we were attacked by Bone and his gang, I think, BloodClan was it, when the Clans were just starting out.

"Let me sleep, and ask me later," Cloudfoot complained.

"Nonsense. I'll tell you a story," Flintfang, who had been watching us purred in amusement.

"Which story?" This was going to be good.

"Well let's see," The elder racked his brain for a story to tell, I could tell by the way his eyes got smaller. Once I remember him telling me a story about his daughter, Lightpaw who died from sickness, a while before I was born, and how I looked so much like her, it was frightening sometimes. It's something i like to think about sometimes. After some time he asks me, " How about the story of the creation of the Clans?"

Now that sparked my attention. "I haven't heard that story before."

"Okay then," he begins, "It all began with Ravenpaw-"

"You mean Ravenstar?"

"No, I mean Ravenpaw. So, Ravenpaw had a vision from the original Clan cat's ancestors who stayed behind due to old age and illness. Frostfur, Speckletail, and Mudfur I believe. They started their own StarClan, just for themselves.

"They had Ravenpaw establish the three Clans, so our StarClan had Clans to watch over. He got rougues, and kittypets, to join, and before you know it, we had FireClan, OakClan, and made him Leader, thus he became Ravenstar of FireFlan. I don't quite recall all that well, because I was Flintkit at the time," The dark gray tom finished, with a grunt.

"Thank you for the story," I say, as I head toward the nursery.

"Come back again," I hear him say, as I leave.

* * *

"Cats of FireClan, as you know I'm not going to be around forever. I'm taking on an apprentice before my time here in this Clan runs out. That cat is Longkit. She shows patience, and understanding. Longkit, do you accept this position?" Cloverfall asks clearly.

I was so excited I was sure I was shaking. "I do."

"Then at half-moon you must travel with me, to the Moonstone, and be accepted before our ancestors."

I nod, as Ravenstar says, "May StarClan your path."

* * *

However, as the day wore on I realized that this was the boringest thing on earth and that I would much rather hunt than collect herbs and clean wounds. This cannot be my fate. I simply have to do _something _with life. Go somewhere, _anywhere _as long as I didn't have to be confined here. Because this, is simply not life.

* * *

Prologue, Maplekit POV:

"Cats of OakClan, as you know I will not be around forever. The time has come for me to take on an apprentice, I have chosen a cat who shows kindness, and patience. Your next medicine cat will be Maplekit." Lilyshine announced to the Clan from base of the High Oak.

"Maplekit, do you accept the post of apprentice to Lilyshine?" Acornstar called from a low branch on High Oak.

"I do," I mewed, my voice trembling with excitement.

The golden-yellow furred she-cat stepped forward, "Then at half-moon, you must travel to the Moonstone to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats."

"The good wishes of all OakClan will go with you," mewed Acornstar. The meeting was over.

_I'm a medicine cat apprentice!_

* * *

"There they are!" Lilyshine exclaimed, jumping up. Three cats raced across the Thunderpath.

"Sorry we're late," panted a white she-cat.

"Maplepaw, this is Iceflower," Lilyshine flicked her tail at the white she cat, "Cloverfall and..." Lilyshine's voice trailed off.

"This is Longpaw," Cloverfall mewed, introducing the ginger she-cat, "She's my new apprentice."

"Yep, that's me!" Longpaw exclaimed.

I dipped my head in greeting. "Hi."

"Are we going to talk to StarClan or...?" Longpaw didn't finish her sentence.

"We should get going. If we don't hurry we'll miss moon high," Cloverfall mewed, heaving herself to her paws, and shaking her fur clean of any dirt.

Longpaw was already racing off, in the wrong direction.

"Longpaw!" Her mentor called, "You're going the wrong way!"

Longpaw raced back, "How was I supposed to know?"

Iceflower rolled her eyes "You shouldn't always dash off. Take your time."

"But that takes too long!" Longpaw whined

"Are we going to Moonstone or not?" Cloverfall asked rather impatiently,

"Come on," Lilyshine called to the apprentices.

* * *

"This place is huge," I gasped, staring wide eyed at the High Stones.

Iceflower led the group into the Mother Mouth. I felt my fur bristling with fear as I walk into total darkness. The air tasted cold and damp, and the walls felt slimy. _Has this place ever seen sunlight?_I wondered, staying so close to my mentor that her whiskers brushed Lilyshine's tail. I see some light up ahead, and we entered a cavern with an opening at the roof. A giant rock stood in the center, right under the opening, where a slight piece of the moon could be seen.

"It's almost time," Lilyshine murmured, settling herself of the cold, stone floor. I lay down beside her, fluffing out her pelt to protect myself from the cold ground.

"_This _is what all the big fuss is about? Getting to touch cold ground every half moon? Seriously?" I hear Longpaw hiss to nobody in particular.

"Longpaw!" Cloverfall scolded quietly.

"What, all there is a giant stone!" Longpaw basically shouted. After a moment she added, "Look, it's glowing. What the StarClan!"

* * *

**I am Jay (Silent Jay's Song (Formerly xXJayfeatherXx) and I write the character of Longpaw. She's a lot like me, as Maria (My fellow co-author) can clarify. **

**This is Maria/Maple (Remembering Me for a While), Maplepaw is my character. We do ****not**** own Warriors, I don't think I should even have to say that, this is FANfiction.**

**Concrit appreciated~**


End file.
